The True Answer
by Nox Pluvia
Summary: Laying face down in the dirt once again, as he did every Wednesday, every week. Never asking for help, expertly hiding the pain from others, never fighting back. Is this really the true answer?


A/N- This took me a long time to write because I don't actually watch the show, but Syrus seemed like an interesting character when I read about him, so I decided to give it a shot. I watched it today for information, but he wasn't in it much. He was hiding in a garbage can the entire episode, so I went on Wikipedia for information. I think I did an okay job, but if I didn't, please tell me.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, somebody else does.

_What does one do when one has lost everything, when one has no skills, when one is made fun of daily, when one has no confidence? The answers to these questions are not known, no one knows the true answer, there might not even be a true answer, but there are false ones. One of these false answers would be to ignore it, and pretend that everything is okay. This will only make things worse, for the pain will pile up over the years, and the person holding the pain will eventually have a breakdown, and nobody will know why. If you don't tell them, how could they?_

Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) was laying face down in the dirt, a black eye forming on his face and blood dripping down the side of his mouth. His blue, spiky hair looked duller than usual, and he seemed even more pale and small than he did before. Every Wednesday this happened, week after week, but why? Because he was short? Had blue hair? Big eyes? A weak deck? An older brother who had been consumed by darkness? A best friend who won almost every duel he was ever in? Or maybe it was because he had no confidence, but after being beat up every week since he had started attending Duel Acadamy, who would? Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) would, that's who. He would fight back, and win too. Syrus could ask for help . . . no, that would be too embarassing. Tyranno Hassleberry (Tyranno Kenzan) would never let him forget it, ever. Syrus was already made fun of enough, he didn't want to make things worse.

_Taking this treatment without complaint cannot be the true answer. The true answer would be to ask for help, but the poor boy doesn't know how. He has lived life alone for as long as he can remember, asking for help is something out of his reach. If somebody offered it, he just might take it, but since nobody knows that he needs help, they won't offer it. This sad life will only end in tragedy if it stays on the same path. Somebody needs to step up, but judging by the way things were going, nobody would._

Syrus looked into the mirror. He had covered the black eye with makeup, like he always did. The difference was undetectable, nobody would notice. They hadn't before, and they wouldn't now. Putting on a happy, care-free face, Syrus walked out of the bathroom, expertly hiding his limp. He walked into the kitchen to join his friends, ignoring the pain going through his leg. He sat down between Jaden and Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume).

"Where were you last night Sy? You always seem to disappear on Wednesdays."

Syrus shrugged. "I went to think I guess," he said, ignoring Jaden's gaze.

"You don't think soldier, you're too stupid. You were probably hiding in a garbage can again."

Syrus was used to this kind of treatment, it was how he lived. He smiled a fake smile, and started to eat.

_The perfect chance to tell his friends, and he ignored it, the pain, and the rude comment made by Hassleberry. This was definatly not the true answer, but he didn't know that. He only knew one thing: pain. Without it, who knows what he would be. Maybe he would be happy for once if his life. Sadly, he had never known happiness, and if he doesn't change soon, he never will._

The end of another long day. Syrus followed the others, lagging behind. His leg had gotten worse, much worse, but nobody had noticed yet. The day was almost over, he couldn't give up now. Unfortunatly for him, Chazz looked back, and noticed that he was falling behind, nothing new for the unathletic bluenette, but this time was different; there was something wrong.

"You okay there slacker?"

Jaden and Hassleberry turned around to look at Syrus curiously.

"Um . . . yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"I don't believe you."

"Uhh, why not?"

"You're not standing on your right leg."

Syrus looked down and, sure enough, he had unconsiously lifted his hurt leg off the ground to minimize the pain.

"I'm not a doctor, but even a slacker can tell that you hurt your leg."

"I just twisted my ankle, that's all."

"Why didn't you say anything Sy? One of us could have carried you."

"No, it's fine. Just a twisted ankle. It'll be better soon."

"Are you sure?"

Syrus nodded, and started to walk again. Chazz still looked suspicious, but he wouldn't be for long, they never were.

_Once again, he had a chance to tell them, tell them everything. And once again, he didn't. Why was he making life harder for himself? Why didn't he just get the help that he desperately needed? He just didn't know how._

Another day, over. Syrus looked at his leg. It was badly bruised. He would have to pretend to be sick to avoid unnessesary movement. He had decided to stay at the Ra Yellow dormitory that night, he wanted to be able to look at his leg. Sighing, he laid down, drifting slowly into his dreams. Sleep took over him, and he smiled. The only time he truely smiled, was when he was dreaming.

_Another day in the life of a lost boy. He would probably never tell anyone about his life, and then he would end up in a mental hospital. Nobody would know what had happened, he'd never tell, and his bullies wouldn't either. He is, and always will be, alone, not knowing the true answer._

A/N- Well, that's the end of that. I'm happy with the way it turned out, but it wasn't perfect. I'd have to know more about the show for it to be perfect. I liked writing this story. Syrus is a good character, I like him. I think I'll write another story about him. I don't know if it'll be a sequel to this one or not. I'll see when I write it, I guess xD.


End file.
